His Jealousy
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: 12. And this is what happens if you choose Marvel comics over your boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**His Jealousy**

**by Vanilla Coated Love**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

**I do advise you to read **_Her Jealousy_** because this story takes place after that. Thank you and happy reading!  
><strong>

**And this is what happens if you choose Marvel comics over your boyfriend.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

_It's revenge. _

That's what it is. Because of me being forgetful. That has to be it. There's no other way. I grunted as I stared at the brunette who was at the other side of the dining hall.

"Wow." Koko remarked, "You do know that this is your entire fault, huh, Natsume?"

"Shut up."

"I mean, she invited _you_ but you turned her down."

"Persona gave me mission."

He made a _Pshhh _sound, "Excuses. If you were there, you wouldn't be in this situation."

I turned my gaze to Koko. He's making matters worse, that's what he's doing. "Do you seriously want to die so bad?" I lifted a finger and used my Alice, fire. "Cause it would be my _pleasure_."

He forced a laugh, "No, no. Go burn some other innocent guy." He took a bite from his burger, "I know! Go burn Iron Man. Better yet, Thor."

"Koko." Ruka, who was beside him, warned, but he was smiling. These two need to die.

I rolled my eyes, "It's Captain America whom she's going gaga for. That stupid movie." I said, not really caring.

The movie was actually a couple of months ago. She asked me if I'd like t watch it with her, I told her that… I had something else to do. She took it negatively, of course, and said, "Fine. I don't to spend every minute of my life with you anyway." And she went with her friends. I couldn't tell her that I had another mission. Mikan thinks I don't go to missions anymore. I don't like lying to her but I don't like hurting her either.

So they watched. The next day Mikan went to Central Town and bought those _Marvel _comics. From Volume I. She also bought DVDs of _Thor_, and _Iron Man_. Those were the ones I recognized.

I thought that, 'Hey, that's cool. I read mangas she reads comics.'

And plus, she forgot that she was mad at me for not going with her.

Yeah, well. I never really thought that in a span of a month she'd actually fall in love with them. Oh, you know what I mean. It's freakin' ridiculous. Talking about how awesome and hot they are. Ha. They're not even real.

But, I'm totally not affected.

Not. Affected. At. All.

See?

Then last week. _Then last week_. Damn that day, that day when the first official trailer for _The Avengers_ was released. It made things worse. She won't stop talking about it.

I told you it's revenge. Because I forgot out first month together, which was a couple of months ago.

"You better do something fast, Natsume. Before Mikan becomes Mrs. America." The guys laughed at that, totally enjoying my misery.

_My girlfriend's in love with some fictional characters._

* * *

><p><strong>-VCL 3:53; 1017/2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, thank you very much.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga**

"So, what's the plan?"

I wanted to throw my manga at him. "There is no plan." I said through my gritted teeth.

Koko shook his head disapprovingly as the three of us, Koko, Ruka, and I, were walking down the hall. "That sucks, man."

"You're not helping, Koko." Ruka hissed.

"I know." The mind reader beamed. "Watching him suffer is so much better than you guys watching me suffer." He stretched and stifled a yawn. "The tables have turned know, I see."

I glared at him hard, "One more word, Koko. One more word and I will _burn_ you."

Koko raised both his hands up, "Chill."

"I have the fire Alice. And you're telling me to chill?" I gripped my manga tighter, trying my best to control my temper.

Ruka raised an eyebrow, "That could actually work as a joke."

"I was thinking of that too." Koko agreed.

I rolled my eyes. _Dickheads_.

One thing I learned so far about this is to never consult with your friends about the girl your dating. Hell, I don't know how the female population could handle talking about their problems but it doesn't work with the guys. And the conversation you've just witnessed proves it. So, yeah, I'm on my own this time. Which might be better. Much better.

"Hey, look at that." Koko said, nodding to the left. "Girlfriend."

And there she was, walking all by herself. Judging by, uh, me being her boyfriend, I know that she's going to the Sakura Tree. It's her routine. I bet Captain America doesn't know that.

"Mikan!" I shouted with my hand raised, waving at her.

She turned to look at my direction and smiled when she saw me.

"Wait up!" With that, I jogged my way towards her.

_I need to get away from these morons._

"Perfect plan, Natsume! Talk to her!"

Huh, I might just do that.

* * *

><p>"What's up, Natsume?" She asked once I reached her.<p>

I looked down at her, and every time I do, it's like I fall for her all over again. It was true, that I liked her first, that I loved her first. She was just different, you know? Different, unique, and mine. Now way in hell will I lose to some Marvel dude. No way in hell.

"We need to talk."

Her smile faded all of the sudden, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised that I've updated as well. Was having a hellish week. Needed something to calm me down. <strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

**-VCL; 11/28/11; 6:27 PM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because I just had to finish this before **_The Avengers_** shows in the Philippines.**

**Disclaimer: This author who would absolutely love a cone of vanilla ice cream on a hot summer day does not own **_Gakuen Alice_** (as much as she wants to but sadly her drawing skills and plotting skills are no match with the amazing Higuchi Tachibana) And she does not own **_Marvel_**, she just likes fangirling over Iron Man, the love of her life besides Natsume Hyuuga.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Natsume Hyuuga**

The moment her smile faded with a snap of a finger, I cursed inwardly. "No. Wrong choice of words. That's not what I meant." I bit the inside of my cheek. I am a lot things and I'm pretty sure that I never get lost for words, except when I talk to Polkadots here.

"I'm not following, Natsume."

Yeah, you and me both.

I groaned as I kicked a pebble off the sidewalk. Think, Hyuuga. How can you tell her without sounding like a fool?

Mikan took my hand. "You're scaring me, you know. What's going on?" Her eyes were full of worry which matched the tone of her voice.

"Sakura tree. Let's talk there." I squeezed her hand and lead the way.

...

...

...

I leaned my back at the tree's trunk and that was when my eyes trailed to her free hand. A Marvel comic. Great, just what I needed. A stab in the back. Mikan has been silent since and now she was standing inches away from me, waiting for me to say something.

When it was evident that I was nowhere near opening my mouth Polka let go of my hand and crossed her hands tightly on her chest, the comic book present. "Talk. We're here now. You said you wanted to have a word with me."

I bit my tongue, formulating the words in my mind but still, I had no idea what to say.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Mmkay, if you remember then I'll be here finishing this issue of-"

That's it. One more word about her comic reading addiction and I am this close to burning every single one of them.

"Shut up."

Her mouth hang open, her eyes silently reading me, but she's not getting any information. I'm a hard person to read. "What is up with you these past few days, Natsume? I did _nothing_ wrong and if you're having problems then by all means don't throw your anger at me."

She is not making this any easier. "I... I'm..."

"You're _what_?" She pointed a finger at my direction. "C'mon let's here it. You're the one who's been avoiding me. You _chose_ this, I just know it. You chose to eat with Ruka and Koko during lunch, chose to not walk with me to class and I didn't mind. Then you call me out all of a sudden saying you want to talk and now you have nothing to say." She paused to catch her breath. "Confusing. You're confusing."

I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes on her. "How could I even have the _patience_ to have lunch with you or even walk with you to class when all you talk about is how amazing, smart, brave and_ hot_ that Captain America of yours is? I cannot stand it. It's fucking annoying the hell out of me. Your love for this... fictional character is getting out of control!"

I turned my head sideways, avoiding her eyes, she didn't respond though, which surprised me. Mikan always had something to say, always. Whether it was stupid or not. I dared myself to look at her. She was still there, but her face was red and no, not from anger. Polka was so red because she was trying not to _laugh_. Her shoulderz were shaking and her hand was covering her mouth, that stupid comic book was on the ground (finally).

Natsume you asshole.

"Okay." I finally said as I rolled my eyes. "I am giving you ten seconds to laugh your ass out. Starting... now."

Mikan didn't waste a single second of the time I've given her. Her laughter wasn't those sweet giggles of hers. No, it was far from that. Even different from the laugh I would hear when Koko told a joke. This one... this one.. spelled hilarious times infinity.

She got down on her knees (Yes, it got to that point.), her arms around her stomach and continued to laugh. "That was so funny!" She said in between breaths.

"Ten seconds are up." But even then I knew that she won't stop.

"Again." Mikan huffed, still on the ground. "Say it again, Natsume!" She was on her side her eyes looking up at me, mocking me. When I didn't respond she said, "And I remembered Sumire saying when we started going out that you were no fun because you're so fucking serious all the time!"

"Shut up, Mikan."

And she did... the exact opposite of that.

By the time she did quiet down, Mikan was so tired from laughing that she couldn't even stand. That's why we were both laying down underneath the tree's shade.

"Jealous. You were jealous." She teased. "Oh God, is this how it feels? I thought I was the only one in this relationship who gets jealous. I feel, I feel like you. So powerful. I am loving this!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut your mouth?"

"Because every time those fangirls of yours throw themselves at you. Jesus. And your mangas! Don't even get me started on that!" Mikan sat up and I could feel her looking at me.

Minutes of silence passed, which I was grateful for. I thought that Mikan had fallen asleep until I heard her voice say, "Cute."

I opened my eyes, she was still sitting. "What?"

"You should get jealous more often. It's cute."

I grunted. "Right. Like that's gonna frickin happen."

I felt her playing with my hair. "And it would let me know that you care." Her voice was low and serious this time. "I know it sounds stupid and I know that you do care but you show them so differently that sometimes... I don't even know."

I reached my hand out to touch the side of her face. "Hey now. I didn't know that-"

Mikan shook her head. A gust of wind blew and her brown locks flowed with it. "It's crazy and all. But really, I am not in love with those superheroes. True, Captain America is brave and hot and all those other adjectives that you said but I'm not in love with him. I fangirl over him." She leaned her face down until our foreheads touched. "He's not real. You're real and I'm in love with you, got that? And plus, a girl needs to fangirl over someone, it's in the Girl Code. You're lucky I don't go gaga over boybands like Anna and Nonoko. What were they called again? One Direction?" Her voice trailed off.

I chuckled. "I get it. I'm stupid. And I should just let you fangirl because it is a necessity."

"Yes." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Well, I guess that settles it.

I was about to close my eyes once more when Mikan shrieked. I sat up right away to find her already gathering her things. "What's up? Where's the fire?"

"Korra!" She stuffed her comic book in her bag.

"What?"

"The Legend of Korra. They're airing the new episode right now. I have to go. Mako's going to be there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mako. Another one of your guys?"

Mikan looked up at me and smiled. "We're calling them _my_ guys now?"

"If that's what makes you happy." I mumbled when Mikan dusted off her skirt. "And let me remind you that when you got jealous over my mangas, you_ stole_ my Alice but when_ I_ got jealous, you laugh at me. Is it me or is something wrong with that?" Mikan laughed at that while I added, "You know, you should be like me when it comes to my fangirls and my mangas. All cool and calm. Very understanding."

She raised an eyebrow. "No freaking way. Not in this lifetime." She then gave me a quick kiss and darted off. "I have to go. I've been waiting for a whole week for this episode. I'll call you!"

I watched her making her way back to her dorm with a smirk on my face.

Whatever.

My phone vibrated, I got a text from Mikan. What is it now?

**Watch The Avengers with me, please? :D**

I grinned and sent my reply:

**Okay. Now go watch your precious Mako.**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So I guess another disclaimer is needed?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_One Direction_** (Can I even own a British boyband?) and **_Nickelodeon's The Legend of Korra**.**_

**I have been dying to write this one. Thank you guys for reading! (And please forgive me once more for the typos and grammatical errors.)**

**Leave a review? (=**

**-VCL ;4/22/2012; 11:20 PM**


End file.
